


Serpendipity

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [74]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics Reboot (2015), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Betty moves to New York for work. She runs into Kevin whom she hadn't seen since they graduated from Riverdale High school. She meets his buisness partner Veronica. Kevin tells them that it's a small world after all when he learned that Betty moved into the apartment above Veronica's. Watch as fate works on getting B & V togethter.





	Serpendipity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RFRSSHouseofG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFRSSHouseofG/gifts).



> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt #27 (AU) Florist/Tattoo Artist!AU

Blue green eyes looked around the shop unsure.

"How may I help you?" A warm kind voice spoke to the right of her.

Betty turned and her breath caught in her throat. "Ah ..."

"Don't know what you want more? Flowers or a tattoo?" Warm brown eyes sparkled in mirth.

"It is very unsual to see a tattoo palor inside a Florist shop." Betty quipped back.

"My business partner and I agree ... but we also know of how to get the general public to come in our doors. Sheer cusitody ... and then as they see that we truly do mean our business they tend to spend money here." The slightly shorer brunette shrugged her shoulders. "It's the wave of the future. After all most people buy their things on line now ... so we have to come up with very creative ideas on getting people to go into shopping stores and buy still."

Betty nodded. "It makes sense. Although where I live we still have the basic shopping that we always had. Ifeel that is the great thing about living in small town U.S.A. is still good for."

The brunnette nodded. "Oh well are my manners. I'm Veronica and how may I help you now?"

"I'm Betty. I'm actually here looking for my first tattoo." Betty sighed.

Veronica tilted her head. "Youi don't seem sure that you want your first ink." She stepped closer. "You shouldn't get inked if you truly aren't fully into it." She placed a gentle hand on the blonde's stiff shoulder.

Betty rolled her eyes. "I know that. I have been thinking about it for years now ... and I'm almost close to finally deciding to do it. I just want to get more information ... meet more ink artists ... see more designs."

Veronica nodded. "I understand." She stepped away from the blonde; and walked towards the back. "Hey Kev ... I have a possible client for you." She held out a hand to prevent him from walking forward. "Don't pressure her Kevin." Her eyes narrowed. "Let her come to her decisions on her own."

"You know me Ronnie. You know that I don't pressure anyone to accept me as their artist." Kevin spoke in a kind voice. He could tell that this possible client interested his partner in more ways then nothing. He nodded towards the front.

Veronica nodded. She turned and led the way. "Betty I would like you to meet my partner Kevin Keller. He is the artist that you want talk to." She smiled as she found the blonde looking around the forist area of the store.

Betty turned around quickly; "Kevin!" She gave a glad cry as she rushed over to Kevin and threw her arms around his thin waist.

"Betty!" Kevin pulled her tighter into him for a bear hug.

"I take it you two know one another?" Veronica said with a giggle at the site.

Kevin's eyes had closed as he hugged Betty to him. He squeezed her body one last time before opening his eyes; and pulling away. He swung his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side. "You remember how I told you that I basically finished growing up in Riverdale when I was tweleve; right Ronnie?" With her nod. "Betty here took it upon herself not only to befriend me on my first day of sixth grade but to become my best friend; more like a sister to me."

Betty rested her head against his shoulder with a smile on her lips. She was so happy to be with Kevin once more. It had been over a year since the last time they had seen one another. She had missed him.

Awareness came to the chocolate brown eyes; "So you are  _that_ Betty Cooper." Veronica smiled.

Betty waved her right hand.

Kevin looked down at his blonde friend. "So what brings you to New York Betts?" He started to plan on the million of things he wanted them to do before she left.

Betty pulled away from him and leaned against the counter. "I actually moved here four months ago."

Kevin's jaw dropped. "What? Why didn't you tell me? You knew I lived here now." He felt hurt that she didn't inform him of this news. Of this big change in her life.

"Ever since I learned that they needed me in New York; Kevin; my life had been in one big turmial. Packing, finding a place, traveling for stories." She worried her bottom lip. "I'm still feeling that I should be rushing around and not allowed to settle again."

Kevin pulled her against him once more. "Rest assure Betts; you are allowed to rest." He rested his head against her shoulder. "I'm so happy that you are here." He squeezed her gently as he truly felt how tight her muscules truly were.

Betty closed her eyes and took in the smell of Kevin once more. She centered herself as she finally pulled out of his arms. "I forgot that you said that you honesty lived in this part of New York; Kev. I would have called you within my first month here. But I had been so ..."

"Busy." Kevin nodded. "Hey Betty you know I was just joking before right? I mean I know who it is to move ... all the craziness it is ..." He bit his bottom lip. "I didn't mean to guilt trip you."

Betty smiled soflty. "You can never guilt trip me Kev."

Kevin sighed in relief. "The boys help you move?"

Betty grinned. "You know it."

"Kevin if you want to catch up with Betty ... then I'll tell your customers that you ..."

Kevin turned his eyes to meet Veronica's. "No. I can't. I promised Vila that I would finish with her today. Matter of fact she'll be here in twenty."

Veronica nodded.

"Here is my address." Betty quickly wrote her address and handed it over to her Kevin.

Kevin looked down at the paper and grinned. "Small world after all." He looked up to look back and forth between Betty and Veronica.

"What?" Betty was curious.

"Why?" Veronica shrugged.

"Betty happens to live in the apartment one floor above yours Ronnie." He grinned. "Matter of fact her apartment is just above yours."

Veronica grinned. "Hello neighbore." She waved.

Betty giggled. "Hello neighbore." She sighed as she realized the time. "I actually have to leave. I need to get to the Times and turn in my article to them."

Kevin pulled her into one last hug. Pulling away. "We'll get together very soon Betts. I'm  _always_  around the apartment building ... Veronica sometimes simply has to kick me out." He laughed. "We'll have dinner in a few days time."

Betty smiled. "I would love that Kev." She turned to Veronica. "It was nice to meet you Veronica."

"It was my pleasure on meeting you Betty." Veronica softly smiled. She watched as Betty left the shop.

"Told you that she was something special." Kevin's soft voice spoke from behind her.

Veronica's heart string stung. "You sure did." She whispered as she watched the blonde walk down the sidewalk. She smiled a soft smile.

The geers in Kevin's head were spinning.


End file.
